FOREVER 1st Annual Karaoke Competition
This Karaoke Completion took place on April 1-2, 2016. The competition was to support the artist’s music that the FOREVER member sang. Team F and Team R won the competition. DAY 1 (Team F and Team R) :00. Overture :01. Endless SKY (Morning Musume) (Akiyama Okiku, Hamamoto Yuka, Kakajo Mikan, Kobayashi Chise, Luna Rome, Makino Atsuko, Maeda Aki, Miriana Acerbi, Misanagi Asa, Noro Chie, Okino Hoshi, Shibasaki Haruka, Shigeki Miru) :02. Boku no Hana (Hoshino Michiru) (Nishimura Mariko) :03. Valentine’s Store (Team F) :04. Today’s The Day (Team R) MC: Fukumoto Shinobu, Ivory Peace, Kajiyama Saeki, Takahashi Eri :05. Ikuze! Kaito Shoujo (Momoiro Clover Z) (Fukumoto Shinobu, Ivory Peace, Kajiyama Saeki, Takahashi Eri, Yamabe Yui, Yamamura Nana) :06. World’s Silent Song (Imai Remi, Ichikawa Kuroi, Lestie, Lucky Ura, Maeda Nanoko, Mia Meroni, Miyake Anna, Moto Ami, Taniguchi Sophia, Tsukani Lonnie) :07. Tomodachi de Irarerunara (AKB48) (Abe Mina, Uchida Karen) MC: Miyake Anna, Moto Ami, Taniguchi Sophia, Tsukani Lonnie :08. It Won't Be You (Team F) :09. Fighting☆Hero (Ono Erena) (Hishikawa Anna) :10. 1% (Itano Tomomi) (Saito Kiku) :11. BOY FROM Setagaya (Toki Asako) (Kondo Naoko) :12. Under Lover (Nakamura Maiko) (Nishikawa Reina) :13. Hikari (Horie Yui) (Shimada Hideko) :14. Love Corrida (Shishido Kavka) (Shimazu Haruka) :15. Sakura (Ikimonogakari) (Takishida Versus) MC: Nishikawa Reina, Shimada Hideko, Shimazu Haruka, Takishida Versus :16. Friends (Sakura Gakuin) (Aida Erena, Alarice Jung, Kimio Yukari, Miyazaki Hanano, Nagai Haruna, Oshima Semena, Phoebe Michel, Sesari Lain, Shigi Fumi, Sugiyama Mariko, Takahashi Chiyo, Yamagata Yuna) :17. Aa Susukino (ANGERME) (Lucy Nano, Maeda Hanabi, Nagasaki Chiyuri, Nakarase Fumi, Nakayama Erena, Rakia) :18. Oh My Wish! (Morning Musume) (Carmen, Eurika, Hamasaki Natsuko, Hashimoto Ame, Kihara Emiri, Maeda Ami, Maeda Riko, Miyazaki Tomoka, Nakayama Kayo, Oya Maaya, Shimazaki Furi, Shimazu Haruka, Yoshihara Yuko) :19. Aozora Kataomoi (SKE48) (Beatrice Weyas, Fukuoka Nana, Gemini Cedar, Kira, Misanagi Kotoru, Okada Mai, Yamaoka Hakuto) :20. Jane Doe (Takahashi Minami) (Kasana Ura) MC: Kasana Ura, Misanagi Kotoru, Okada Mai, Yamaoka Hakuto :21. Onward (Team R) :22. PONPONPON (Kyary pamyu pamyu) (Watanabe Isunoka) :23. A Lonely Princess (Kobayashi Chise, Maeda Aki, Miriana Acerbi, Okino Hoshi, Shibasaki Haruka, Shigeki Miru, Yokoyatsu Sasaki) :24. Pick Me Up (Perfume) (Akiyama Okiku, Hamamoto Yuka, Kakajo Mikan) :25. Manatsu no Christmas Rose (AKB48) (Luna Rome, Makino Atsuko, Misanagi Asa, Noro Chie) :26. Love is an Avalanche (Ivory Peace, Kajiyama Saeki, Nishimura Mariko, Takahashi Eri, Yamabe Yui) :27. Kiri e (Fukumoto Shinobu, Imai Remi, Lestie, Taniguchi Sophia, Tsukani Lonnie, Yamamura Nana) MC: Lestie, Taniguchi Sophia, Tsukani Lonnie, Yamamura Nana :28. 23 On'nanoko no Uta (Team F) :29. Silent Snow (Sakine Meiko) (Miyake Anna) :30. Mystery Forest (Abe Mina, Ichikawa Kuroi, Lucky Ura, Maeda Nanoko, Mia Meroni, Moto Ami, Uchida Karen) :31. Holy Shine (Daisy×Daisy) (Hishikawa Anna) :32. ANGEL BEAT (Alarice Jung, Kondo Naoko, Nishikawa Reina, Oshima Semena, Saito Kiku, Shimada Hideko, Shimazu Haruka, Takishida Versus) :33. Here (Shigi Fumi) :34. RE: I AM (Aimer) (Yamagata Yuna) :35. 2588nichi (SKE48) (Miyazaki Hanano) MC: Miyazaki Hanano, Shigi Fumi, Takishida Versus, Yamagata Yuna :36. Thank You (Team R) :37. Dear Fan (Team F) :38. The End DAY 2 (Team O and Team EVER) :00. Overture :01. Silent Secret (Team O) :02. Song= Goal (Team EVER) :03. All Out of Love (Air Supply) / (Kono Evviy) :04. Time to Dance (Team EVER) :05. I’ll FLY (Team O) :06. Someday… / (Sayuki Kanna, Yokoyama Rumi) :07. Shooting Star (Team O) :08. As in the Beagle (Team EVER) MC: Akiyama Koharu, Iwasa Eirin, Watanabe Kanako, Yamato Saki :09. Loose Leaf (Zillionaire) / Haragashi Nana, Isobe Ahara, Takashi Miki :10. The Safety Dance (Men Without Hats) / Akiyama Koharu, Iwasa Eirin, Watanabe Kanako, Yamato Saki :11. One More Night (Maroon 5) / Gikaru Natsu, Kanada Yuki, Ota Aika, Tokaji Eri, Uriga Hiashiga :12. Tie A Yellow Ribbon (Tony Orlando) / Hamasaki Natsu, Hiraoka Asagiri, Kikuchi Mika, Naito Yoiko, Tomori Miyu, Umeda Yasuko :13. SOS (Sekai No Owari) / Hari Dreamy, Hoshino Maemi, Matsuki Jurina, Matsumoto Kumi, Miyamae Natsumi, Nakamura Tsuchi, Nerrisa :14. Closing Time (Semisonic) / Corora Lain, Maka Clove, Nadine Mire, Otoru Megumi, Shigi Kelli, Tachibana Aya, Ushiba Neoki, Watanabe Haruhi :15. Don't Fall In Love with a Dreamer (Kenny Rogers) / Ikeda Izuna, Kikuchi Hotaru, Miyazawa Eri, Naito Toshina, Onoe Yuko, Saito Fumiko, Sakamoto Nanami, Shimada Miki, Tomomi Minami :16. WIND (Akeboshi) / Ajibana Manatsu, Asano Chiriko, Inoue Michiru, Kato Yamako, Kojima Zirer, Koyama Yui, Minamoto Hana, Sumire Emiko, Takahashi Momoka, Takayama Minami MC: (Minamoto Hana, Sumire Emiko, Takahashi Momoka, Takayama Minami) :17. Heat of the Moment (Asia) / Cream Fae, Ichikawa Tsukino, Kagawa Aika, Kojima Kana, Kojima Minami, Kumasaka Ruka, Kuramochi Momoka, Miyamae Atsuko, Miyazawa Rei, Ozaki Aika :18. I Beg Your Pardon (Kon Kan) / Kanon Noguchi, Kitagawa Choco, Kono Evviy, Sayuki Kanna, Takemura Hana, Watabe Mayu, Watari Mayu, Willa Smith, Yamada Fumi :19. Wake Me Up (Avicii) / Akiyama Koharu, Haragashi Nana, Isobe Ahara, Iwasa Eirin, Takashi Miki, Watanabe Kanako, Yamato Saki, Yokoyama Rumi :20. Maniac (Michael Sembello) / Gikaru Natsu, Hamasaki Natsu, Kanada Yuki, Ota Aika, Tokaji Eri, Umeda Yasuko, Uriga Hiashiga :21. Surrounded / Hiraoka Asagiri, Kikuchi Mika, Matsuki Jurina, Matsumoto Kumi, Naito Yoiko, Tomori Miyu :22. The Rose (Bette Milder) / Hari Dreamy, Hoshino Maemi, Miyamae Natsumi, Nakamura Tsuchi, Nerrisa :23. Africa (Toto) / Maka Clove, Nadine Mire, Tachibana Aya, Ushiba Neoki :24. Piano Man (Billy Joel) / Corora Lain, Otoru Megumi, Watanabe Haruhi MC: (Maka Clove, Nadine Mire, Tachibana Aya, Ushiba Neoki) :25. Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler) / Saito Fumiko, Shigi Kelli :26. Life in a Northern Town (Dream Academy) / Naito Toshina :27. Thank You / Team EVER :28. Dear Fan / Team O :29. The End / All